Zero Van Helsing
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When the light of teh blood moon hits Cross academy a long fight will be renewed between the Dark Emeperor of Vampires and The dark slayer hero
1. Chapter 1

"This is it Van Helsing!" the ancient vampiric emperor Vladimir Tepes Dracula barked as he descended into an uncontrollable insanity. His opponent was the legendary Vampire hunter Van Helsing.

"You're right there Dracula, this is it but for you and not me" Van Helsing said pulling out his twin revolvers

"But remember that the night of the first blood moon in two hundred years my descendant will finish what I've started this day; the end of humanity!" Dracula laughed as the fear the radiated from him was felt miles away.

"But also remember my clan will not give him a chance; and we will also hunt those who call themselves Vampire, either it is by choice or by force; the world will become a place where you parasitic nightmare beasts in human form have no place in!" Van Helsing said firing into Dracula's chest with his anti-vampire ammunition. The Vampire before the slayer burst into smoulder specks of ash and sand.

"Now that that's over" he said walking away as the wind picked up the ashes

Nearly 200 years later

"Come on Zero, where are you?" Yuki cross panicked as a Level E Vampire chased her down an alley

"YUKI!" Zero Kiryu her assigned guardian shouted at her

"Up here!" he ordered reaching down

"Right" Yuki said jumping up and grabbed Zero's hand

"Alright stay here; and I mean that this time!" Zero said sternly before jumping down and firing his anti-vampire weapon the Bloody Rose at the vampire, who stopped and rotated to face the other direction

"I don't think so you parasitic nightmare beast" Zero said pulling the trigger five time, place anti-vampire bullets in the level E.

"Is it over can I come down now?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah come on down" Zero said as Yuki leapt over the wall

"WHAT! YUKI!" Zero shouted as the girl collided with him squishing him

"A nice soft landing" Yuki cheered

"Says you" Zero said from underneath Yuki's black skirt, making Yuki look around

"PERVERT!" Yuki cried out jumping up and holding her skirt down.

"Nice underwear" Zero said getting up.

"ZERO!" Yuki cried out in embarrassment

"Come on let's just finish what we have to do here and leave" Yuki growled. Zero just shrugged before walking off.

"Remind me why you needed me to go shopping for clothes?" Zero asked annoyed.

"Because I would be safer and Kaname wouldn't need to worry about me" Yuki said. Zero did not like how close his adopted sister was getting close to the Night dorm president. The pureblood vampire was giving off something evil and cold just lately.

"I don't trust him" Zero said

"You don't trust Vampires in general!" Yuki argued back.

It was true, ever since Shizuka had turned him into a beast in human form he didn't like or trust those who thrust for blood, even he sometimes disliked himself for giving into the thrust and hurting a dear friend of his Yuki; the only girl that made his heart secretly flutter. Only for his secret love go unnoticed, for she had fallen in love with Kaname Kuran, a pure-blooded vampire and the Night Class dorm president, who seemed to return the feelings towards her.

"I'm just saying be careful around them, you never know what is going to happen" Zero said

"I don't care Kaname would never hurt me" Yuki said.

Suddenly Zero felt a tingling on the back of his neck; he grabbed the Bloody Rose and pointed it at the person standing behind him.

"ZERO!" Yuki exclaimed as he pointed the bloody rose at Rima Toya and Seiren; Kaname's bodyguard.

"Oh it's you two, the model and the guard dog!" Zero snarled.

"Watch your tongue hunter" Seiren said as Rima gave off minor sparks of electricity

"Okay settle down now guys Zero took care of the level-E and is going shopping with me to get some new outfits" Yuki said to the night class females.

"In your dreams" Zero said under his breath.

"But you promised!" Yuki said.

"Its okay, now that we don't have anything to do; we can escort; that way you can go shopping and Zero doesn't have to" Rima suggested.  
>"And Lord Kaname will be comforted that you're safe" Seiren said.<p>

"What do you think Zero?" Yuki asked.

Zero wasn't paying attention; as something else had grabbed his attention, an evil feeling was in the air; one that he didn't know, all he knew was that he needed to destroy it and fast.

"Do you two feel that?" Zero asked.

"Yes we do but that's impossible. They can't come onto our territory without permission from the senate" Seiren said surprised.  
>Zero, what is it?" Yuki asked trembling as she grabbed Zero's arm.<br>"We're unprepared for them," Zero said checking his types of ammo. Yuki was now worried, it whatever it was, was unaffected by the magical ammo Zero carried on him at all times. Yuki was getting more and more terrified at the thought.

"Keep Yuki safe" Zero growled before rushing off.

Zero was certain; that one of them had entered their territory for no reason.

"What are you doing here Daywalker?" Zero asked the intruder.

"I'm not the one you smelt; it was" Daywalker said. "Oh, and the name is Beowulf" Beowulf stated.

"Beowulf?" Zero asked lowering his weapons.

"Yep, Beowulf Kuran: the Daywalker King" Beowulf said.

"Do you have any relations to Kaname Kuran of this area?" Zero asked Beowulf.

"Kaname is my great nephew, and now we must defeat that pesky fleabag; here silver bullets" Beowulf said loading bullets into what appeared to be a mangled looking stick, when in reality it was a rifle.

"Here boy *whistles* here boy. Be a nice fuzzy and come out to have your medicine" Beowulf called out.

"This guy's nuts" Zero muttered.

"The best one always are 'nuts'" Beowulf laughed as bricks crumbled.

"Behind you" Beowulf whispered.

"What?" Zero asked not wanting to look behind him, loading ammo into his gun.

"A Werewolf" Beowulf said aiming his rifle behind Zero.

Soon a big black and grey furred Werewolf dropped into the street, he snarled at the two vampires

"You call that thing a fuzzy?" Zero asked making sure the daywalker wasn't out of his freaking mind.

"Oh look what I stumbled onto, a couple of mosquitoes" the werewolf said

"Hey Fuzzy" Beowulf said loading up a shot in his rifle.  
>"So today is the day where the great Day walker Beowulf Kuran; finally bags his prize; the last of the great Nightmoon clan" the Werewolf said<p>

"I'm sorry my friend, just know that this does not bring me comfort; goodbye Fenris" Beowulf said firing his rifle, the shot echoed around the streets and alleys. The werewolf smiled as he started to turn silver, he soon turned to Zero who was standing there in shock.

"The time is coming young Helsing, the blood moon will be here and then you and your clan's ancient nemesis will fight for not just the vampires but all races as well" Fenris said dissolving into a metallic goo. Zero was confused.

"What was he talking about?" Zero asked.

"An old prophecy, that on the blood moon's full light that the Van Helsing Clan will fight for the safety of everything against that of Count Vladimir Dracula. The next blood moon is a four days away, that's including today" Beowulf said

"And you think that I'm this Van Helsing that it speaks about?" Zero asked.

"Why not, you're one of the strongest hunter clan members" Beowulf said.  
>"And also a twin" Zero said not forgetting the curse of the Hunter twins.<p>

"So was the first Van Helsing, he had a twin brother and he was a legendary hunter" Beowulf said.

"What was the name of this great hunter?" Zero asked

"Abraham" Beowulf said disappearing

"Abraham Van Helsing; huh?" Zero asked walking off towards Cross Academy.

Once Zero reached the gates of his school he saw his adoptive father and headmaster of Cross Academy Kaien Cross at the gates "Hello headmaster" Zero said in respect.

"Hello Zero, weren't you with Yuki?" Cross asked.

"A couple members of the night class took her shopping while I checked out a disturbance" Zero said

"I see" Cross said.

Kaien Cross was once a very powerful vampire hunter, even thought he looks in his mid twenties, he really was 200 years old, the reason for this was the increased amount of Vampiric genetic material, after the death of his good friends he went on to create Cross academy.  
>"So what was the disturbance?" Cross asked.<p>

"A Daywalker and a Werewolf" Zero said.

"Beowulf?" Cross asked

"Yes he was there, and he killed the last of the Nightmoon clan of Werewolves" Zero said solemnly as he gazed up to the blue sky, Kaien knew it was hard being teh last of a clan, the only one succeeding him was his adoptive daughter Yuki.

"Zero, is it you fear that you will die out by yourself?" Kaien asked.

"Kind of" Zero said.

"Don't worry, the love of your life will be out there somewhere" Kaien said.

That night Zero had a dream where he was walking in teh town only 200 years ago. The bell tower rang making the bats fly out of it.

"There you are you monster" he said as a pureblood vampire's face stuck out from the shadows before jumping at Zero.

Zero suddenly woke up heart racing and Bloody rose in his hand pointing at teh door.

"What was that?" he asked calming down.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero was having difficulty focusing on the subject that the teacher was talking about. His head was pounding from something he could see, the sound of the teacher's voice blurred in and out of clarity, Yuki noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Zero, is everything okay?" she asked concerned for her friend and adoptive brother.

"I'm fine" Zero said focusing on the remaining time left of the lecture.

"Okay then" Yuki said returning to her work, only to fall asleep making Zero shake his head as he himself fell asleep.

A bell sounded echoing off the cobbled roads and brick buildings in the area. Zero looked left to right searching for something that only he could see. The villagers were rushing inside or if they were locked out huddled together for safety against whatever was attacking them.

"They're scared" Zero murmured as he pulled out his gun seeing a young woman with incredible beauty

"There you are blood sucker" Zero said.

"Blood sucker?" Yuki asked as she faced Zero who was pointing the bloody rose at her.

"Um Zero it's me Yuki" Yuki said a little scared as Zero pushed her back onto the desk behind her before placing the gun at the centre of her chest. Yuki's breathing sped up a bit at the sight of where he had placed the Bloody Rose.

"Don't think you my trick me Vampire" Zero said as a red haired woman in Victorian era dress smiled at him as she pulled back and threw her arm forward aiming for Zero's face only for him to stomp down hard on her arm and twist his foot a little bit

"I don't think so Vampire" He smiled as he primed the Bloody Rose before a girl's scream cut through the air.

Yuki had screamed out from pain from having her wrist crushed by Zero who was using a lot of force to pin her arm, which was the arm which held her bracelet that would tame Zero. She was gripping Zero's ankle trying to free her arm. She couldn't see properly thanks to the tears of pain pooling in her eyes

"ZERO!" she shouted out of pain trying to get his attention which was no good. His amethyst eyes were a silvery colour and unfocused.

"ZERO, PLEASE STOP!" Yuki cried out as soon her shouts soon became sobs of pain and sorrow.

"Hm, that's weird" Yagari said as he looked over at the Moon gate.

They always gather there even when the night class have a day off" Cross said.

"Not that I haven't seen Yuki or Zero since this morning" Yagari replied lighting up a cigarette and took a deep draw of it.

"That is weird usually they would be here to get their missions for the night" Cross said.

"Do you want me to check with Kaname to see if he's had contact with Yuki or Zero?" Yagari asked now concerned.

"No; I'll call him here to talk to him" Cross said

"In the meanwhile I'll go look for Yuki and Zero" Yagari said

Zero was still seeing Yuki as the vampire he was hunting. Yuki could see Zero's finger tightening on the trigger. It was at this time Yagari walked in, he was stunned for a minute before reaching for his rifle and aiming it just above Zero's shoulder.

"Zero; I'm warning you now let her go!" Yagari said.

Zero's clouded silver eyes shifted back to their normal state. He let out a groan before hearing somebody whimpering.

"Huh?" he asked looking down to see Yuki as he had trapped her. He was in shock; he looked over to Yagari who was lowering his rifle.

"Yuki, what have I done?" Zero said pulling Yuki into his arms and calming her down.

"I'm so sorry Yuki, I'm sorry" he whispered as Yuki continued to cry on his shoulder.

'Something has to be done about those damn bloodline powers of his before he actually shoots someone thinking they're a vampire' Yagari thought

"HE WHAT!" Kaname shouted after learning what happen with Zero. Yagari reached for his hidden revolver. Kaien sent him look say 'don't' to which Yagari slowly moved his hand away.

"I demand that Zero be at least suspended" Kaname growled.

"YOU would like that wouldn't you great Nephew" Beowulf said entering the office of Kaien Cross.

"Cross, Yagari" Beowulf said nodding a greeting to his old friends.

"Hello Beowulf" Kaien said.

"Now to business, I recommend against my great nephew's request," Beowulf said making Kaname anger.

"Ah the silent anger of the Kuran clan, how much I haven't missed that" Beowulf said pointing his gnarly looking walking stick at Kaname's chest

"I implore you to keep you opinions to yourself great uncle Kaname said

"No wonder people call you a prick" Beowulf said

"Only certain persons of notable mentioning" Kaname said

"Just because he's the apple of her eyes doesn't mean that he's bad, and every dingle male day class student thinks that about you Kanie" Beowulf smirked.

"It's Kaname" Kaname growled sending out enough killing intent to freeze the toughest predator, but not Beowulf who was use to the strong killer's intent.

"Why have you returned anyway?" Kaien asked

"Yes the senate sent you into exile when you tried to wipe out a clan of dhampir" Kaname said.

"Those half-breed were planning the murder of your mother, but only later on that they were his warriors" Beowulf said

"Nevermind that now, we must focus on Zero's problems" Kaien said.

"They are uncontrolled aren't they?" Beowulf asked

"What are? Kaname asked.

"IT appears Zero is a member of the Van Helsing clan and has inherited their abilities" Yagari said

"Which means, he is the strongest vampire on campus now Me-me" Beowulf said

"He is not a pureblood, he is an ex human, and so majority of the night class is stronger than him" Kaname glared at his great uncle.

"Well he still managed to whip those who fought against him, even that rogue pureblood that escaped your little group of misfit vampires" Beowulf said as two other Daywalkers entered the room.  
>"Ah my team which means I'll leave Zero in your capable hands Kaien" Beowulf said leaving.<p>

"I will Beowulf" Kaien said

Zero was sitting next to Yuki in the hospital wing of the school

"I'm so sorry Yuki, juts lately I've been getting weird visions that just don't seem right" Zero said stroking her hand softly.

"I understand Zero, it started ever since that werewolf attack hasn't it?" Yuki asked.

"Not just that I think that Kaname may be involved with whatever is happening to me as well" Zero said sadly.

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked concerned as Kaname was a dear friend of hers. So if he was involved with whatever was happening to Zero her adopted brother.

"Do you know what is happening?" Yuki asked

"No all I know is that it involves the upcoming blood moon and some ancient feud" Zero said realising the time.

"Now, get some sleep Yuki, you need after before" Zero said tucking Yuki in. He stop and bent down and captured her lips in a sweet goodnight kiss

"Goodnight Zero" she said  
>"Goodnight Yuki" Zero said leaving the room.<p>

Zero was seriously confused about his feelings for Yuki, on one hand he was her adopted brother and best friend, on the other hand he knew her the best besides Kaname who was the object of her affection. He wasn't exactly Mr. unpopular himself with a lot of the day class girls drooling over him. But Kaname was now a major issue with him since the first time he got these new sensory powers he felt as though Kaname was up; to no good; only thing was that he couldn't prove it yet.

Suddenly the atmosphere turned icy cold; Zero no knew what was happening. From behind a cloud it appeared, the moon had turned into a blood red colour casting its fiery glow over the entire school.

"He said it wasn't until four days from now" Zero said pulling out the bloody rose as the night class started to shout out in both pain and anger.

"The power boost of the blood moon is driving them crazy, THE DAY CLASS!" Zero said dashing off to the Sun dorms.

Aido and Akatsuki were trying to get past the doors to girl's section of the sun dorms. Zero levelled his gun at the two vampires. They turned and hissed at Zero.

"I'm guessing the blood moon didn't do this to you did it?" Zero asked.

"Kana, Kaname is not what he seems" Aido said before lashing out at the vampire hunter who simply knocked him out with a single punch.

"Van Helsing" Akatsuki said backing off and regaining his senses.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked.

"No the minute that the blood moon hit the moon dorms Kaname he somehow got into our heads and made us come here to attack the girls" Akatsuki said, Zero now understood what had happened. The blood moon had supercharged Kaname's control over the night class.

"Game on Kaname or should I say Dracula" Zero said looking at the night class dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

The crimson light of the blood moon streamed into the room of Night class president: Kaname Kuran. The power that was radiating from its light was almost intoxicating to the powerful pureblood.

"This power is simply amazing" Kaname said as his accent became a thick Transylvanian one

"Finally after two hundred years I have returned to finish what I started all those years ago before Van Helsing killed me forcing me to hide for generations." He said as the door opened.  
>"Lord Kaname?" Ruka asked<p>

"Yes Ruka?" he asked hiding his new accent from the dirty blonde beauty that had just walked into his sanctum

"I was wondering if you are alright, I mean with the blood moon and all" Ruka said.

"Now that you mention it I'm a little parched" Kaname said

"Then allow me to end that thirst of yours Lord Kaname" Ruka said lowering her shirt collar off her neck and exposing her neck to her heart's desire. Kaname then smirked as he sunk his fangs into her neck.

'Finally my true powers as the dark emperor of vampires are reawakened' he thought as a pulse of dark energy filled the moon dorm. Ruka was in bliss as her crush continued to drink from her.

"Where's Ruka, she was supposed to check up on Lord Kaname and then come back, we still have that history report on the battle Transylvania to do and that is due tomorrow" Aido ranted pacing back and forth, as Akatsuki was shutting the curtains to avoid any of the crimson moonlight to affect them.

"Do you guys hear a high pitch sound?" Shiki asked as he had a ringing in his ears.

"Now you mention it" Akatsuki said before grasping his head in pain along with teh others.

"What's hap-happening?" Takuma asked in pain before slumping over, Kaname then entered with a smiling Ruka on his arms.

"Arise my warriors" Kaname said to which all of them then arose with pure blood red eyes and bowed to their master.

"Go to the day dorm and bring back some humans" he said as Ruka smiled coldly,

"Yes Lord Dracula" the boys said before leaving the dorm making the remaining vampires smile.

"Soon Lord Kaname; you will rule these pathetic humans as our underlings" Ruka said, her own accent becoming like Kaname's Transylanian one.

The warriors of Dracula were taking the female students from their dorm rooms and dragging the away. The warriors were stunned by Yuki's Artemis rod but when she stunned one another four would take their place. The other girls were being kidnapped while the Sun dorm boys came to defend them, with a great mighty yell a guy before Spartan Kicking a vampire into a few others.

"THIS IS CROSS ACADEMY!" the student yelled before being sucker punched in the back of the head blacking out.

"NO!" a student yelled as she was dragged from the campus, soon a new figure was standing in the door way.

"Is there a problem?" Zero asked placing his hand in his pockets.

"Lord Kaname demands a feast and have selected these girls be a part of it" a soldier said.

"Well, I can't allow that; he didn't ask permission" Zero said before delivering an axe kick to the warrior's liver before back handing him in the head.

"Who's next?" Zero asked as two dozen vampires encircled him

"Okay then" Zero said removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "Who's first?" he asked

The first warrior stepped forward only to roundhouse kicked in the sternum before he was thrown by Zero into the crowd taking down several more, before two came up behind him, Zero quickly rotated to block the strike of the two vampires. Zero then hit a pressure point on the neck hard knocking one of them out, other he used as a bat hitting a third vampire with him. Suddenly two female vampiric students grabbed Zero gripping him tightly as a fourth male student proceeded to punch Zero in the abdominal area multiple times before he was head butted and the two girls were knocked out by Yuki who suddenly took on two more girls with Artemis in her hands.

The male vampires snarled as Zero just stood there looking neutral as he always did, one went for him only to receive Zero's shoe to his mouth breaking a few teeth.

"I think you need that looked at" Zero calmly said as he threw a right hook into the vampire's face knocking hin out.

"Quit playing around Zero" Yuki shouted as one final vampire stood before the guardians of Cross academy before running away

"ZERO!" Yuki shouted as Zero walked over to a vase  
>"Yeah, I got it" Zero said throwing the vase at the vampire who crumpled to the ground. Zero looked around the dorm foyer to see if there was any others.<p>

"Good they're all defeated" Zero said as Yuki let out the breath she was holding onto deep inside her chest.

"Good, the only thing I want to do now is take a bubble bath" Yuki said as Zero's senses went wild, she noticed that he had gone stiff, she tight gripped her Artemis rod and looked over her shoulder into the black shadows behind her.

"What is it? She whimpered.

"I don't know, just be careful" Zero said as he gripped his Bloody Rose.

"WHO'S THERE!" Zero asked as Ruka emerged from teh shadows wearing a black satin dress that showed off her vampiric beauty with little effort, Zero knew that she wasn't that usual snobbish Ruka that despised Yuki for her crush on Kaname, her eyes rather than being the almond colour of her hair were a smoky dark red colour.

"Its just Ruka" Yuki said lowering her guard

"WAIT!" Zero said as Ruka suddenly grabbed Yuki and vanished as did the defeated vampire students, Zero stood there in shock as Akatsuki and Hanabusa charged in

"Where's Yuki?" Hanabusa asked.

"I see, thank you for informing me you two" Kaien cross said as the night class members walked out of the office, The headmaster then looked over at Zero, he was sure that it was now time for what he needed to defeat Dracula he opened his door and took something out of it.

"Here Zero, use this" he said throwing whatever was in his hand to Zero. It was a golden key.

"Where?" Zero asked looking at Kaien with a mix of fury and curiosity as to what he knew about what was going on with the blood moon

"That key will open a shed just outside the sun dorm, used whatever you find in there to fight the vampires" Kaien said

Zero entered the Sunj dorm area and saw the shed that the key would work with, her approached it to see another figure there, the figure surprised him greatly as he was not expecting to see him there.

"Class president? Zero asked as he approached the president of his class Kaseumi Kageyama

"Yes Zero, one of my duties here is armoury manager" Kaseumi said

"Armoury manager?" Zero asked as he inserted the key into the lock and opened it, Kaseumi entered followed by Zero.

"Yes, these are special weapons that Headmaster Cross gave me the responsibly to protect them until the nex Van Helsing came along to slay Dracula himself; now prepare and head over to the moon dorm, thing will get real interesting soon" Kaseumi said walking out as Zer picked up the pair of revolvers that were hanging on the wall next to a black leather duster. He grabbed the duster and pulled it on over top of his uniform which he did the vest up.

Next he gathered the shotgun, a pair of obsidian schmitars, small motorized buzz saws and a set of collapsible silver stakes. He took one last look around seeing if he missed anything before walking out of the shed and closed it, but before he did he grabbed a black hat. Kaseumi smiled at the sight of Zero Van Helsing, Kaien also saw the fully outfitted Zero.

"Now where is he?" Zero asked.

"The moon dorm, he's converted the dorm into his own private castle; I fear that is where he has Yuki" Kaien said as Zero left.

"I'll get her back" Zero said walking away

Kaname was smiling as Seiren and Rima was standing next to him and Ruka walked in with Yuki in a new red dress, Kaname smiled as his bride did what he wanted.

"Well done Ruka, many dear you have brought me the centrepiece to our upcoming feast and hopefully a new bride" Kaname smiled as he stroked Yuki's cheek softly, Yuki shrugged him off and then spat in his face, after she did that Ruka punched her in the stomach force her to bow before Kaname.

"At least you know you place my beautiful prey" Kaname smiled returning to his throne as Ruka joined him and her firends next to him.

"I just hope you're ready to meet your end you filthy blood sucker; you are not the Kaname I knew" Yuki growled as she headbutted a guard where was to take her to the chains that were arranged for her.

"I look forward to facing Van Helsing" Kaname said.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero walked up to the gates of the moon dorm to see the hunter association's best hunters at the gate, all preparing to take on Kaname Dracula, he needed to get over the gate and into the dorm, he pulled out a buzz saw and slammed it into the wall and pulled the ignition which sent him up the walls and onto the ramparts before using the same trick in reverse to get down, he spied a vampire guarding the with his back towards him, he pulled out the stake and thrust it through his back making him crumble into embers and ash.

"One down" he said pulling out his revolvers and heading for the dorm entrance, which was now a sinister looking fortress.

"Dracula must have some powers" Zero said as his eyes became a silvery grey colour as he continued towards the fortress dorm's door. Suddenly four vampires jumped out behind Zero, who had sensed them from the gate.

"Oh please" he said as he moved his right hand over his shoulder and pulled the trigger of his revolver making the vampires burst into the ember ash that these vampire gave off, rather than the normal sandy ash they turn into after dying.

"Interesting" he said examining the ash.

"These vampires are not the students of the night class, and if so where are the normal students?" Zero asked as a muscle bound Vampire crashed into the pavement.

"You look like you'll be great fun" Zero said holstering his gun and unsheathing his scimitars which burst into flames. The flaming blades made the bigger vampire hesitant to attack the slayer.

"Come on then, or did all those steroids you took shrink your courage as well as your manhood" Zero chuckled as he goaded the giant vampire into attacking

The herculean vampire punched through the solid stone of the bridge, This gave Zero an idea as he shot at the vampire using his pistols that he had dubbed the Helsing specials.

"Yo, ugly!" Zero called as he dodged the fist that was thrown at him,

"Is that all?" Zero laughed dodging two more fist as he evaded to the right again. The vampire was getting irritated that he kept missing Zero who was now standing in front of the first hole.

"Time for a swim" Zero said taking out one of his buzz saws that he named a Tojo blade and threw it in a circle cutting the concrete in between each of the holes causing the colossal giant falling into the lake below.

"Chill out" Zero said picking up his swords and hat and collected his Tojo blade as it returned to him. Just then Yagari and the other hunters burst through the gate to see Zero on the other side of a giant hole

"Fall back and defend the day class" Yagari said leaving the road to the night dorm.

"Thank you Yagari, now onto you Dracula" Zero growled as he kicked the doors opened to see Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki in black and red suits with the same smoky red eyes as Ruka had.

"Hello boys" Zero said taking out his Helsing specials

Lord Kaname anticipated this and sent us to destroy you" Senri said as Yuki's scream of fright was heard

"YUKI!" Zero cried out before glaring at vampires

"I will not be responsible for what happens next" Zero said as he took the first move and fired a shot at Takuma.

"Is that the best you got?" Takuma asked after he dodged it.

"Not even close" Zero smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"I was just warming up" he smirked before throwing a fist into Takuma's ribcage and slamming a foot into Senri's liver causing the red wine coloured haired vampire to double which Zero flipped over making his shin connect with Takuma's nose before he swung Senri around colliding with a dazed Takuma knocking Senri out and disorientated Takuma more than he was before.

"Where is Yuki?" Zero asked as Takuma fell over Senri's unconscious body.

"Top floor" Takuma said indicating the stairs

"Thank you" Zero acknowledged before placing a bullet in Takuma's knee

"Stay put, you'll likely to get hurt" Zero said ascending the stairs.

Yuki was so scared her senses weren't working properly; she kept hallucinating; seeing things that weren't real. Her sense of hearing forced her to listen to a bizarre orchestra of noises from different horror movies; her skin felt both warm sand and frozen stone and her senses of smell conjured up the aroma of coffee, the ocean and roses. Yuki was in a chaotic experience, one she won't get out of until Kaname feasted on her.

"YUKI!" Zero shouted as he saw her there on the table chained up to prevent her from escaping.

"That miserable bastard I'm going to rend him piece to piece for this

"You are very welcome to try Van Helsing"

"Dracula, you blood sucking mosquito related piece of walking garbage"

"I see your vocabulary hasn't been altered much" Dracula said stalking Zero in a circle.

"Let's dance!" Zero said

Dracula quickly dashed over to Zero and tried to fuse his fist and Zero's face together, only Zero caught the fist and barely moved an inch before swinging a fist into Dracula's stomach followed by a kidney shot and finished off with a punch to the neck forcing the oxygen to stop entering his lung form a temporary time as Zero pulled out a Helsing special and placed a few shots into Dracula's limbs.

Zero turned his back for a minute to remove the shackles for Yuki's wrists and ankles only to feel his collar bone break as Dracula crushed it in his grip forcing a pain scream to roar from Zero's throat as he forced a silver stake into Dracula's ribs before head-butting him and breaking his nose.

"How's that taste?" Zero said in a laugh like manner as he rotated his shoulder as Yuki shoved her wrist onto his fangs, which he removed as he's shoulder had healed by itself

"I don't need blood anymore Yuki, my body has gain a healing factor that activates when in battle; as for Dracula he has the power of the blood moon to help him" Zero said as Dracula emerged from the red moonlight fully healed as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"That hurt" Dracula said cracking his neck

Zero stepped up to the plate and threw the first fist this round to which Dracula dodged and deflected it as he transferred enough force from his foot into Zero's knee to break it and forcing him to the floor

"ZERO!" Yuki cried out shocked that Zero was crippled.

"RUN!" Zero ordered her  
>"BUT!"<br>"YOU'LL BE FINE JUST GO!" Zero said as his facial expressions softened as Yuki left.

"Oh dear, it appears your only source of victory and strength has left you here to die" Dracula smirked as he stepped onto Zero's broken knee forcing Zero to hold back a throat damaging scream of sheer unaltered agony

"Screw you, you parasitic nightmare beast in human form" Zero said as he glanced out the window

"What?" Dracula asked as a now smiling Zero confused him.

"Guess what, that haze over the horizon isn't fog" Zero said making Dracula looked as Zero pulled something out of his coat.

"It's the first signs of morning; kiss the sunlight you bastard!" Zero said squeezing the trigger on the Bloody rose only to miss the target thanks to Dracula kicking the gun away.

"I still have a couple of hours before my death, in which I will deal you yours" the vampire dictated as he grasped Zero's throat as the slayer thrust a silver stake into the vampire's stomach before pulling it out and stabbing it into the hand holding him up causing them to crash to the floor weakened by the injuries sustained in the fight as dawn's amber light snuck in the windows

"No, no, NO! I will not die before YOU!" Dracula said trying to latch onto Zero as the sound of sizzling Vampire was heard in the ears of the two warriors

"Sayonara Dracula" Zero said firing off a blue light the washed over Dracula making him crash to the ground hard.

"And so to a difficult night, does the soft morning's light and sounds bring an ending to; now may the curtain lower as the actor's take they final bow on the performance they had just partook in and bask in the sounds of thunderous applause"

"That was beautiful" Yuki said as she placed Zero's head in her lap.

"You heard that?" Zero asked embarrassed

"Why, who wrote that?" Yuki asked

"Just something off the top of my head, now what do to about that" Zero said indicating the body which groaned.

"What happened" Kaname Kuran asked looking around as the room they were in became the Moon dorm common room

"Did I miss something?" he asked before his face met carpet and he was out cold.

"Oh well, I'm surprised his alive after that last shot, I was so hoping he was a goner"

"ZERO!" Yuki barked

A couple of weeks later Zero was hobbling around with a walking stick while dressed in his Van Helsing uniform, Yuki was of course trying to keep order, only this time Kaseumi and Sayori were also helping an failing miserably as much if not more than Yuki

"Everyone get back" Yuki shouted out as the girls were persistent at getting at the Moon dorm to catch a glimpse of their favourites. Suddenly a gunshot was heard making everyone pay attention to Zero.

"I believe she said get back" Zero said as it seemed frost formed everywhere making the girls line up and the disciplinary squad crumble in a heap with relief

"Kaseumi, Yori your dismissed; Yuki I thought you would try better that that" Zero said as the gates opened and the night class walked out in a gliding manner with Takuma in the lead taking over from Kaname temporarily while his body got over the strain Dracula had placed on it.

"Proceed" Yuki said allowing the vampires to past through.

"All's well that ends well" Kaien said walking out over to the guardians

"Father?" Yuki blinked

"Rest you two, the challenge is over for now, so may you rest peacefully in preparation for the next time" the old headmaster said giving the two a night off.

"Especially considering that Yagari is taking over your duties for the next week" Kaien said returning to his overly happy child like tone of voice and attitude.

"What, says who?" Yagari growled.

"I did, considering those two, especially Zero needs rest" Kaien said trying to make Yagari fell sorry for him.

"Take a hike" Yagari said as thumping and crashing could be heard from a dust cloud nearby

"well goodnight Yuki, see you tomorrow"  
>"Night Zero, thanks for rescuing me" Yuki said giving Zero a kiss on the cheek before skipping off as Zero heard Kaien wail<p>

"Not the face, not the face"

"Adults, I just I don't turn like them when I become on" Zero said hobbling off.


End file.
